DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract) The goal of the phase I research is to demonstrate the efficacy of human recombinant galectin-1, a beta-galactoside binding protein, for experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis (EAE) in rats, a well-established model of multiple sclerosis (MS). The long-term goal of the research is to develop galectin-1 as a therapeutic agent for MS and other autoimmune diseases. The specific aims of the phase I research are as follows: (1) determine the efficacy of galectin-1 on post-onset EAE in female Lewis rats, (2) perform pharmacokinetic analysis of galectin-1 in Lewis rats, and (3) investigate the mechanism of action of galectin-1 in EAE. The mechanism of action of galectin-1 is not well understood. Greater understanding of the mechanism would be helpful in designing and optimizing therapeutic approaches for EAE, and subsequently for MS and possibly other autoimmune diseases. We propose that galectin-1 is an immunomodulator that acts at least partially through the induction of apoptosis in activated T cells. The primary goal of the phase II research would be to perform preclinical studies towards filing an Investigational New Drug (IND) application. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE